Even
by Mithril Dust
Summary: John Hart wanted Jack but he can't have him so he'll just have to break him instead. MILD VIOLENCE AND RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Even

Pairing: hints of Jack/Ianto

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood Jack would spend a lot more time shirtless and a lot less time pining over Gwen.

Warnings: Mild themes of Torture and Rape

Author's Notes: I am a very bad editor and my beta is… currently missing, I'll find her eventually. So forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors.

John Hart. John fucking Hart!

Ianto grimaced as he pulled at the chains on his wrists and ankles. This was all his fault.

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto out of the hatch that morning. "Good morning everyone!" he bellowed out to the inhabitants of the Hub.

_Owen ground his teeth, "Someone got lucky last night," the undead man said bitterly. _

"_Awww, that's not fair Jacky," a familiar voice made them all jump and turn to look at the autopsy bay where John Hart was lounging on the table._

_The Hub filled with the sound of five guns being whipped out and cocked. "Hey, hey," warned John, "You don't want to do that."_

"_Why not?" growled Gwen. _

_John shrugged, "Oh this and that. My gorgeous body, raw sex appeal, oh and the fact that I have your husband locked up in a warehouse wired with explosives. And your mother," he nodded at Tosh, who paled. "And a pilot called… Diane." _

_Owen froze, "What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth._

"_Oh the usual, Jack," John said nonchalantly. "But that hasn't worked in the past, so I guess I'll just settle for his suffering," The ex-Time Agent jumped off the table. "You lot hand over Eye-Candy over there," he pointed at Ianto. "Or I blow your loved ones to kingdom Kong. Capeesh?"_

"_No," yelled Jack. "Why on earth would you think we'd do that?"_

_John smirked. "Oh I didn't think _you_ would, but those three, they seem to be considering it."_

_Jack spun round to look at the three members of his team who were all avoiding his, and Ianto's, gaze. _

"_Jack…" those beautiful welsh vowels. Jack looked desperately at Ianto. _

"_Listen to the tea boy Jack," grinned John. "Besides, I know it won't take you too long to find their precious ones, then you can come after Eye Candy."_

_Jack clenched his jaws, he knew what John could do to Ianto in that short amount of time. It was too horrific to think about._

"_If you kill him," warned Jack._

_John's grin widened. "Oh I won't kill him Jack." He reached out and grabbed Ianto's arm. "See you in a bit!" he yelled as he teleported them both out of the Hub._

"Oh Eye Candy!" John's voice echoed through the metal ship. Ianto wasn't sure where or how Jack had gotten his hands on a broken down Sycoraxinvader ship and some how he was sure he didn't want to know.

It had only been two hours since he had been taken hostage by John fucking Hart and already Ianto's body was bloody and broken, but his soul was still intact. He knew Jack would come for him.

This time John was carrying a long, double-edged knife. He grinned. "Hey Eye Candy! Miss me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Like a hole in the head."

John's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning, "Would you like one those? It can be arranged, but not til later. No I want to have some more fun."

His arm flicked out so quickly Ianto didn't even realise until his chest had another gushing wound to match all the others.

John cast the bloodied knife aside and rolled the welsh man over onto his stomach, making the chains twist and push painfully into Ianto's skin.

Gleefully, John lowered his pants and forced himself yet again into the poor young man, who bit his lip to stop from screaming in agony.

"Jack," he whispered desperately.

TWTWTWTW

Jack watched anxiously as Gwen, Owen and Tosh ran over and embraced their respective loved one.

"Right!" he bellowed, shaking in fury. "Now we've done that let's go get Ianto!"

Gwen looked up from hugging Rhys guiltily. "Of course Jack, Just let me get Rhys home and-"

"No," the Captain growled. "No more wasting time. You threw Ianto to the most vicious torturer the Time Agency had ever had. Now you get him back, no wasting time! They can come along, we'll retcon them later."

Tosh broke away from her weeping mother, pulling her laptop out of her bag. "I can track John's wrist watch, I took down its signal last time he was here."

"Into the car! NOW!"

TWTWTWTW

Ianto choked back a sob as John pulled out of him, giving him a kick in the stomach, directly into one of the wounds, for good measures, rendering the young man unconscious.

"Jack should be arriving soon," said John thoughtfully. "Time for the grand finale don't you think Eye Candy?"

John pulled one of his throwing knifes out of his pocket and began carving humming softly to himself the entire time.

TWTWTWTW

It was Owen who first saw him, nailed to the wall like Christ on the cross. By the time they'd reached the wreckage outside of town it was dark and the moonlight was streaming down, illuminating the naked, blood soaked body of Ianto Jones and the words carved crudely into his chest.

_**Now we're even**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A few people asked for a follow up so here it is. The Unhappy ending (which was the one I originally had visualised) and the slightly happier ending. Enjoy and remember; reviews are like hugs. The Unhappy ending

"He's gone Jack," Owen said, his hand on Ianto's neck. "I'm sorry."

Jack was shaking uncontrollably, that bastard had lied to him! He said he wouldn't kill Yan. Jack almost laughed at the thought, how could he have expected anything more from John fucking Hart.

He was going to get revenge that was for sure, sweet just revenge for his poor tea-boy lover.

"Oh God," Owen's choked sob broke Jack out of his mind.

"What?" he snapped, causing everyone in the room to jump.

Owen tried to meet Jack's rage filled eyes but he failed every time, "Well… John he umm… well…"

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT OWEN!" Jack yelled, tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"John raped him, Jack," Owen said bluntly.

Something snapped in Jack's mind, he stormed over to Tosh and ripped the PA they'd been tracking John's wristwatch on, from her and ran out of the ship. He ignored Gwen's exclamations of anger as her jumped into the SUV, he didn't give two shits if they were going to be stranded here. This was their fault too, they shouldn't have given in so easily, shouldn't have given over Ianto so carelessly.

It didn't surprise Jack to find the signal from John's watch was coming from outside of the hub. John was a cocky bastard, he'd probably come back to gloat.

Sure enough as the immortal stepped out of the SUV John was leaning casually against the door to the fake tourist office.

_Ianto's _fake tourist office.

John grinned widely. "Jacky boy! I'm guessing you found Eye Candy?"

Jack growled and grabbed the front of John's t-shirt, stained with Ianto's blood, and hauled him up into the air, slamming him against the wall, his fist against the bastard's throat.

John didn't even flinched, he just grinned manically at Jack. "He was a damn good lay, Jack," he sneered. "So fucking tight! I see why you like him."

Jack growled and pulled out his gun, holding it to John's temple. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't _John_," he said the fake name in a mocking tone.

John ignored his question, "He never cried Jack," he jeered again. "Not once, you should be proud. He did say your name though. Every time I fucked him so hard," the renegade Time Agent rubbed his groin against Jack's stomach. "_Jack, Jack, Jack_," he whined in a cured attempt at Ianto's beautiful Welsh voice. "He thought you were coming for him Jack. He thought you would save him. How's it feel? Knowing you let him down so badly."

BANG.

Jack fired his gun straight into John's scull. He let go of the man's shirt and let him drop to the floor where he gazed at the body of his ex-lover in disgust.

"It feels shit."

The Happier Ending

"I've got a pulse!" yelled Owen in disbelief.

Jack stared at him stunned and bolted over to the medic. "He's alive?" he asked, barely letting himself belief.

Owen nodded, "Just. We need to get him down."

Jack pulled out his knife and pried each nail out of Ianto's palms. The young man slumped down onto Jack's shoulder and slowly Jack lay him down on the ground.

"Can you save him Owen?" asked Jack, suddenly feeling very small and powerless.

"Physically, yes," sad Owen sadly, looking over Ianto's wounds. "Emotionally… he's been raped Jack, and badly tortured. I don't see how Ianto can come back from this one."

Jack's fists clenched at the word rape and he stood up. "Can you take him back to the Hub via the SUV?" he asked.

Owen shook his head, "I'll need an ambulance."

"Gwen!" Jack roared at the frightened woman who was still more preoccupied with her unhurt husband than with Ianto. "Call an ambulance. Tosh you're with me!"

He grabbed Tosh's wrist and pulled her cruelly away from her crying mother., he led her straight to the SUV and all but shoved her into the passenger seat before leaping into the driver's.

"Where's John now?" he growled.

She checked the PA she'd been tracking John's wristwatch on. "He's outside the Hub," she said confused.

Jack snorted, typical John, a right cocky bastard. Jack drove even wilder than he usually didn't, probably breaking every road law in the book and didn't stop until he was outside the Hub.

He could see John leaning casually against the fake tourist office door.

_Ianto's_ fake tourist office.

"Stay here," he ordered Tosh, reaching into his back pocket for his gun.

"What are you going to do Jack?" asked Tosh, for the first time since joining Torchwood, afraid of her mysterious boss.

"Stay here," he repeated more forcefully. He climbed out of the SUV and walked towards John, gun at his side.

John pushed off the wall, "Jacky boy! I'm guessing you found Eye-"

Jack shot him. Twice. Once in the head, another in the chest. John was dead before he hit the ground.

Jack sighed in relief and returned to the SUV where Tosh had been watching with wide eyes.

"Let's go see Ianto," she said soothingly as she touched his shoulder.

"Yeah."


End file.
